


Battle Rounds

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen mentors Team Blake for Season 10 of The Voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty fast so excuse any grammatical errors. I couldn't help myself after seeing how freaking cute they were this week. Also- I really have no idea the timing of blinds or battle rounds for different seasons so I just guessed on most of those details. Hope you enjoy.

I love being back at the Voice studio, and even though I'm a mentor this season, it still feels like home. I was so touched when Blake asked me to be his mentor that I cried. Shocking I know. But to have one of the biggest names in music (not to mention THE biggest in country music) ask for my help meant the world. That man really does do amazing things to my confidence. I think I'll keep around for awhile... More like forever actually. 

Even though we all knew before I signed on for season 9 that this was once again just for the season until Christina came back, neither Blake nor I could have known what we were in store for over the course of just a couple months. How could have we have known that we'd both be going through horrible divorces; How could we know that the second we'd see each other that first day we'd both feel something we'd never experienced; How could we know that him asking me out and me saying yes would be the best decision we'd make all year; And How could we know that by the time the finale was being aired we would have confessed our love and devotion to each other in way that could never be unsaid. If I had known any of this six months ago I would have negotiated my contract to stay on for ten more seasons! But I didn't and so here we are, with me out for a season and Christina in. It's really fine, I'm bummed of course because I love that place so much and I love those boys so much (one tall cowboy in particular) but it is what it is and I'm just hoping I get invited back for season 11. 

Blake was more upset then me to be honest. When it started getting closer to the end of the our season, I would notice him tense up and get quiet anytime someone mentioned the next cycle. During the live playoffs they began taping the Blinds for season 10, and I remember sitting in his trailer watching him get ready and make small talk with him to try and avoid the fact that I wasn't going to be there. "So babe are you ready to give Adam a hard time today? I'm sure he's been working on his Blake jokes for the audience." I say while giggling a little trying to make his dimples appear. 

"I guess, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it to be honest. I've been dreading this since you won't be there." Wow he's really down, I can tell this is really bothering him. "Come sit on the couch with me cowboy." He takes a couple long strides over, sits down, and I climb over to give him a huge hug. I don't let go for a long time and I squeeze even tight when I feel him release a huge sigh into my neck. "I guess I just get scared that once the season is over, you'll forget about me and move on." My heart drops when I hear his confession. I immediately pull away to look him in his crystal blue eyes. "What?!?" My voice cracks from trying not to cry even though my eyes teared up the second he mentioned forgetting about him. As if. "Baby I could never ever forget you. Or move on. Don't you get it, we're soul mates. You're stuck with me forever cowboy." He's looking back at me at this point and gives a small smile. "It doesn't matter if I'm on the show or not Blake, I will love you forever. No matter where we are or what we are doing. Ok?" He leans in pressing our foreheads together and lets out a sigh of relief as if he really needed to hear that reassurance. "Ok baby girl, thank you" he whispers just before kissing me. It was sweet and slow and passionate without being overbearingly sexy. That's one of my favorite things about Blake. He's so perceptive that he always knows what kind of kiss to give to match the mood. Even if I don't realize it at the time, the second his lips leave mine I know it was perfect. 

I watch the blinds for a little bit and am glad that he's in a better mood. Warms my heart that I was able to cheer him up. But I'm also a little melancholy at what had happened earlier. Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that he wanted to keep me around and was going to miss me that much that it made him sad. I've never experienced that, I'm always the one longing for someone, and no one ever longs for me. So it really was a special feeling. But I grow sad at the fact that he needed me to reassure him of my love for him. I start wondering if I haven't been as honest and vocal with him as he has with me. God knows I love this boy more then anything, but a huge part of this relationship has been focused on him putting me back together, him building my confidence up, him professing his love for me. I get nervous and insecure that maybe he doesn't understand just how much I love him and am committed to him. For as emotional as I am, maybe being with Gavin for so long made me hide how I truly felt, never telling the other person, scared of not hearing it back. God knows I was lucky to get an 'I love you' from my ex husband once a month. I decide to talk to him later tonight. Last thing I want in the world is for Blake to feel unloved or unappreciated. 

I finish watching the blinds and am cracking up at Blake and Adam and Pharrel. Even Christina has a few good digs. Good for her, I'm all for a girl winning, I just hope I get the chance one day. My favorite part of the blinds was when this young girl starts singing and Christina turns to Blake asking "is that Gwen Stefani?" causing Blake to immediately turn his chair. Then Pharrel turns right after. I admit my voice is different, strange even and is sometimes a cause of insecurity for me. Sometimes I wonder how I'm on the radio with such an odd sounding tone, but seeing my two Boos turn for someone who has the same vibrato as me warms my heart. I'm ecstatic when she picks team Blake and can't wait to here what she can do. From one unique voice to another, Maybe I can really help her.

We make our way back to Blake's house where we usually stay when the boys are with Gavin. Sometimes my house is too big when they're gone and it makes them being away more apparent. I can tell he's really exhausted, the blinds are a lot of fun but really draining. I make him a grilled cheese sandwich in his kitchen after learning weeks ago they're one of his favorites and sit down next to him on the couch. Afterwards he puts the emptied plate on his coffee table and rests his head on my lap as I run my fingers through hair. I look down at this beautiful man and can't resist. "How'd I get so lucky to have you Blake?" He lets out a small laugh almost as if he thinks I'm joking so I continue. 

"I'm serious baby. I never in a million years could have ever imagined I'd be so in love with you and be so lucky to be your girl. I mean, you could have had anyone. And you picked me. God baby." He looks up at me and squints his eyes while smiling. "Where's this coming from babe? Everything ok?" He knows me so well. Too well sometimes. "Yeah I'm great, I just want you to know how much I love you. Earlier in your trailer when you said you were scared I'd move on, that made me really sad. I never want you to think about that with me. Ever. I know how it feels waiting and wondering if someone will come home or if they love you. It's awful. I don't want you feeling that way with me. Cuz I'm here forever Blake. I promise. I'm so in love with you that I can't imagine being anywhere else. Like it seriously hurts to picture my life without you standing next to me." I'm full on crying at this point, which was not part of the plan at all. Damn emotions every time. He's sitting up holding my hand and giving a small smile waiting for me to finish babbling. Cuz man oh man am I babbling. What started as me just basically trying to assure my boyfriend that he's my everything ended in me sobbing as I professed my love. Real smooth Gwen, real smooth. Thank god I'm in love with a man who knows how to handle my moods like a champ. 

He lets out a small laugh as he moves closer slightly amused at my babbling. "Baby, I know you love me, and you know I love you. You could never say those three words again and I'd still know. I see your devotion in those chocolate eyes of yours, in your smile, in your kiss. You don't need to remind me sweetheart. Sure I get insecure too, especially when we are about to be away from each other. But only cuz I'm going to miss you so much." I love hearing him tell me he's missing me. It's so unfamiliar to me that it catches me off guard every time. "I'm sorry I said earlier that I was scared you'd forget about me. I just can't believe sometimes that a country hick like me got a girl like you." 

I grab his face and bring him in for a filthy kiss full of tongue. "Please cowboy, I'm the lucky one." We continue making out on the couch like teenagers until we move to his bedroom where we have intense sex for hours. I feel stupid for thinking he needed reassurance of where my heart is. I mean, If nothing else, the screams that just came from my mouth should prove my love for this man.


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are again. Back at the voice lot, except this time we get to be next to each other. As we sit in the rehearsal studio with the band, I start getting nervous. The majority of his artists are always country and even though I'm getting there I'm no expert yet. Blake notices me tense up as I start playing with my hair which is my tell tale sign. He grabs my hand "Don't worry babe, you'll do great." 

"But what if they're disappointed that it's me?" I say low enough so no one else in the room can hear but him. "They're probably expecting Dolly Parton or Garth Brooks. And then they'll walk in and it's just me." 

"JUST you? Just Gwen Stefani? Just the most badass rockstar in the world? Just a woman whose career has been breaking records for 25 years? Just a person who knows more and has more experience out of anyone when it comes to stage presence, touring, and just about everything when it comes to image? Just the artist whose lyrics have matched every emotion possible by people out there? Just you?" I'm smiling at this point and majorly blushing as he continues. "Baby one of these days, I'm going to get you to understand just how deserving you are of your title. No one compares to you. I didn't ask you to be my mentor just cuz I like lookin' at you. I asked you cuz you truly are a legend." I'm so speechless that I can do nothing else except put my hand on the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss. God I love him so much. 

The day is filled with rehearsals, interviews, pictures and more rehearsals. I'm having an absolute blast. Sure it's different being here and not having an actual team but coaching these kids along side Blake is like a dream. I'm even having fun during some of the access Hollywood and entertainment tonight interviews which can be a little cringe worthy at times. But hearing Blake compliment me and point out my abilities and talents to the interviewer on television almost brings tears to my eyes. It's something I've never been used to, not from Tony or Gavin. I get a flash back of this same room and same situation except a year and half earlier with Gavin as my mentor. **I remember him being asked about my career and what made me a good coach. I remember him pausing for what felt like an hour before he came up with some half ass/half hearted dig disguised as a compliment. I remember leaving the interview discouraged wondering if I was really helping these kids learn. I then remember Blake walking up behind me, putting his jacket around me, and then asking my advice on a contestant we both turned for but he won. I remember never finding out if he really sought me out for my advice or if was just trying to cheer me. Either way, I remember loving him for it.** 

This feels so different though. And I must say, even though I've never come out and said he's my boyfriend or that I love him or anything, I love the fact that it's just known. Yes it's sometimes annoying the questions and headlines but it's mostly funny. This is the first time Blake and I have done an interview without Adam and Pharrel separating us and although I adore those boys for deflecting questions about us when I wasn't ready, it's also so much fun to be giggly and flirty with the man I love without being scared of the fact that 'oh my gosh our knees just touched' or 'we made eye contact look away!' 

There's something about today that just has me so captivated by this man to the point where I can't stop staring at him. Seeing him around these artists and how much they already look up to him is such a turn on I can't even tell you. Look, the truth is, I would still be in love with Blake Shelton even if he was a garbage man, but really getting a glimpse at him in his element and seeing how powerful he is seriously makes me weak in the knees. I can only imagine what it would be like to go to one of his concerts, with thousands of people screaming his name. Ok, I need to stop, I can seriously feel a rush of moisture go between my legs. Luckily this is the last team meeting of the day, otherwise I wouldn't be able to contain myself. 

We say our good byes to the band members and make our way back to his trailer, holding hands the entire way back. Right when his door closes I pretty much jump him. I've been needing to kiss him so badly all day and haven't gotten a chance. I jump into his arms as he holds me up and I stick my tongue down his throat as we both let out tiny moans into each other's mouths. I pull my head away for a second before hearing him chuckle "Fucking finally. Please don't stop Gwen." He says this with his little crooked smile that I'm a sucker for and we start making out some more moving from against the wall to the top of his vanity to finally the couch

We finally pry ourselves apart from each other to start packing up. I realize I left my phone in the rehearsal room so we get our stuff together and head there on our way to the car. The place is completely empty, we must have been making out for longer then I thought. Blake unlocks the door and switches on the light to an abandoned room that has nothing more then a piano and a couple mic stands. Blake sits at the piano while I look for my phone which ends up being in between two couch cushions from our last interview. As I turn around, Blake is staring right at me. A deep stare. The kind of stare that stops a woman in her tracks. The way this man looks at me is like a child on Christmas morning. And I can't get enough. 

"What are you looking at?" I say shyly from across the room to him at the piano. "The most beautiful girl in the world." He says it so matter of fact that I actually get embarrassed and hide my face behind my hands. "Hey now don't do that babe. You know I need to see those dreamy brown eyes of yours, not to mention that smile I'm a sucker for. Come here Gwen." He reaches out his hand as he asks for my company and without hesitating I cross the room and join him on his lap at the piano. He turns us around, and starts playing a song. Blake can barely play the piano but whatever he's orchestrating right now is so beautifully simple that I can do nothing but lean my whole body back into his soft blue and grey flannel as his arms cage me in and play around me. 

"That was beautiful babe. What is it?" He chuckles a bit before admitting "it's nothing, just something I wrote right now. I guess you inspired me." I turn to face him as his blue eyes actually begin to water with emotion. I cup his cheek and give him a soft but fierce kiss. The second our tongues find each other we're both goners and we know it. The emotions and sexual tension of the day has finally erupted as he stands us up and hoists me up onto the piano. Even sitting on the piano he still towers over me and I absolutely love it. We begin making out. It's the complete opposite as in the trailer before which was frantic and messy and yes hot. This is slow and sensual and deep and yes, still hot. His hand never leaves the back of my head with his other on my back as I melt into him holding onto his blanket soft flannel wanting our bodies to be one. 

The way he is kissing me is making my whole body break out in goosebumps and I seriously can't get enough. Even though his hands haven't moved I can't help but moan softly into his mouth as I feel a rush of moisture between my legs. I really don't think either of us intended to go this far but at this moment, in this room, I can't think of doing anything else. I widen my legs as I begin to slowly wrap them around him using my thigh muscle to pull him closer into me. After a second or two of our clothed bodies making contact, he slowly pulls his lips away from mine and stares down at me. Both our eyes are a little dazed and blurry from being closed for so long while we kissed, but I swear I wish I had a camera to capture the way he's looking me right now. He brushes a stray hair away from my face as he continues to hold me with my legs loosely around him. We both are turned on, we both are arroused, and we both know what's going to happen in the next few moments. But instead of rushing, he's taking this moment to just stare down at me with the most grateful smile I've ever seen. I swear I could have stayed in that moment for the rest of my life and be happy. Blake then kisses my forehead softly and walks towards the door to lock it before returning to me on the piano with open arms.


	3. Chapter 3

We lock lips once again and start a sensual dance of tongues. His hands are exploring all over my body and every time he finds a new spot I let out a moan. No words are being spoken right now, because nothing needs to be said. There's only the sounds of our foreplay to break the silence. 

He pulls away for a second to unzip my black and white boots. The way he's pulling them off without breaking eye contact is even making me wet. Next he slowly lifts my black top off over my head leaving me in my black lace bra. He moves his face down to my chest where he firmly cups my breasts and sucks on my erect nipples as he pulls the fabric down. Blake begins moaning into them and the vibration of his voice while his mouth is around me is enough to make me come right then. He spends a while worshipping my breasts and stomach before returning to my mouth and I realize how much I missed his lips on my lips. As much as I want him inside me right now, I am absolutely loving how slow he is handling me right now. I can tell he's really taking his time, wanting this moment to last as long as possible. Fine by me. 

Next his fingers slowly move south to my black shorts where he pauses for a moment. This always makes my heart skip. Even though we've already started having sex, even though we've confessed our love and commitment, even though I've pretty much freely given him every part of me, heart, soul, and body, He still always, always hesitates as if asking for permission. Blakes a gentleman in every way possible, and he's been so patient with me this whole relationship which is one of the reasons I fell in love with him; I just hope one day he knows that he never has to ask permission for anything cuz he's already the keeper of my heart and body, forever. But I meet his fingers with mine at my waist line and unbutton the top one indicating that I want him to keep going. He smiles into my kiss and takes the lead by sliding off my shorts completely and discarding them onto the floor.

As I sit there on the piano in nothing more then fishnets and black lace panties, I begin trembling as his body moves down mine situating himself on his knees while he opens my thighs. I take a deep gulp of air because I know what's about to happen. Blake absolutely loves going down on me, and I'm not complaining either. Just like his kisses, and just like his love making, he can be gentle and he can be rough. And each time I scream his name in pleasure. He begins peeling my sopping wet thong off as he eyes some moisture between my legs and looks up at me with a proud smile. He grabs my thighs and scoots me closer to the edge of the piano where he begins kissing the outside of my lips and slowly licking some wetness that has spilled out. God my temperature is rising and I know I'm going to explode the second he sticks his tongue in me. 

"Please baby, please I need you." This plea is the first words we've spoken during this whole encounter. He chuckles and finally presses his face against my entrance sliding his tongue all the way in. Even though I knew it was coming I was still surprised at how it made me feel. No sound even left my voice as my mouth opened. But that was the last time I was left speechless as he began pumping his tongue in and out making me release moans in pitches I never heard. "Oh god that feels so good Blake. Don't stop, don't stop." He's sucking so slow but strongly that I'm already approaching my orgasm as I feel my thighs tremble. He can feel them shake too as he holds on to them and his tongue action becomes more determined. 

I grab onto the back of his head, gripping his curls looking for something to anchor myself to. "Oh my god! I'm coming, I'm coming baby!" My whole body releases into his mouth and he holds on to me firmly but doesn't stop as he mouth fucks me through it. I'm still coming down from my climax as he wraps my legs around his neck locking his face around my pussy. His hand then moves up my torso to my chest where he pushes me back so I'm laying down on the top of the piano. The cold black plastic of the instrument on my back along with the hot warmth of his tongue on my wet moisture makes my whole body stutter so violently that it causes him to pause to make sure I'm ok and that he didn't hurt me. "Keep going baby, please don't stop. This feels so good." He then presses his tongue firmly against my clit and I'm a goner. My second orgasm hits me by surprise and seems to last for an hour as I scream out his name louder then I probably should. The acoustics in the rehearsal room make my screams sound like music and I know they are turning him on as I feel him moan into me as his mouth is still working my entrance while I come down from my climax. He kisses the outside of my pussy and then my thighs as my breathing is still out of control. He slowly moves up onto his feet, lifting me up towards him realizing I have zero strength of my own after that powerful orgasm hit me. My eyes are still dazed and I'm having trouble catching my breath. Wow that one hit me hard. 

"Are you ok baby?" He says concerningly as he holds me close and tightly while my trembling calms down. I smile back and blush a little at how my body is reacting "Yes, I'm great. You make me feel things I've never felt." I kiss him, in a pretty filthy fashion, all tongue and I feel his jean clad erection press against my exposed clit making my body tingle for the millionth time tonight. "God I love hearing you scream my name. I almost came right then in my pants with your legs around my head. I think I blacked out for a second I was so turned out." I laugh and bury my face into his neck as I become a little embarrassed cuz I was probably holding him so tight I cut off circulation to his face. He presses his hips into me and suddenly I need him inside me once again, except this time, I need all of him. 

I begin unbuttoning his shirt realizing he is completely clothed as I sit naked except for thigh high stockings on a piano. I get his flannel and grey shirt off and begin kissing his collarbone and move down to his chest which is eye level to me. I love his chest. Kissing it, licking it, gripping it, sleeping on it, it's probably my favorite part of his body besides his eyes and dimples. My hands move to his jeans which are extremely tight due to his massive erection. He helps me get them off as he shimmies out of them with his boots as well leaving him in only his charcoal grey boxer briefs. Im wet all over again which amazes me every time just how fast he gets me going no matter how many times hes made me come already. I wrap my legs around him as he picks me up and moves me to the carpeted floor around the piano. Before laying me completely down though he grabs his flannel and tshirt, wraps it up into a ball and puts it under my head as a pillow. I'm not gonna lie, the gesture makes my eyes tear up and I can do nothing but pull him In for a kiss. 

He slides his boxers down with one hand while the other holds onto my pelvis. I feel his body tremble a bit making my stomach drop realizing how special this moment is. We've only started having sex just recently and even though it was mind blowing in every way, spiritual even, I still get nervous every time. Luckily I'm with a man who senses this about me, knows my insecurities, and knows how to conquer them. He kisses me softly while cradling my body before entering trying to calm my nerves. He then stops for a moment, leaning our foreheads together as I feel him trying to slow himself down and not go full throttle into me. I feel his heart beat going a mile a minute and I can't wait any longer. Nerves or not, I need this man. 

"Make love to me Blake." I whisper it once and that's all he needs before slowly and gently moving the head of his throbbing dick inside of me. I'm so tight but it feels so right. He's groaning deep and frequently as he moves deeper and deeper as I adjust to his size. He finally sinks completely into me and I can feel him release a sigh of relief as if he'd been waiting for this moment all day. "Oh god" he grunts probably not realizing he said it out loud. His face is buried to the side of my head and mine into his collarbone as I grip onto his back while he slowly begins moving his hips in and out of me. 

From the way he's breathing and shaking I know he won't last long but I also know he won't allow himself to release until I come first. Just then He widens my thighs and thrusts into me deeper hitting a spot that makes my toes curls. I whimper in a way that I've never done before as he moves into me a little harder anticipating my climax as he hears the squish noises of building wetness between our bodies. "God I love you Gwen. I never want to stop making love to you baby girl. Never." I can barely speak as my breathing has become erratic otherwise I would tell him that he never has to stop, he has me forever. Instead all I can manage to do is pull him closer and deeper. "That's it babe, I know you're close. So am I." He pounds into me harder "Come for me Gwen, come for me. Go ahead and scream!" Just as the last word leaves his lips I let myself go screaming his name while he thrusts two more times before spilling into me as well. As much as I loved the way he made me feel on the piano, I love even more when we are able to come together. It feels as if we are one in every way possible for that minute. I can tell his orgasm hit him hard as he's still having trouble catching his breath and slowly emptying out the last drops inside me as I run my fingers through his hair. 

He's so beautiful right now and his weight feels perfect on my body as it keeps me warm now that are movements have stilled. He moves half of his weight off of me and lays his head on my shoulder with his arm loosely around my torso. We can do nothing but smile into one another and lay there in perfect silence. 

"I think I'm gonna like having you as my mentor babe. Can we do this after every rehearsal?" We both let out a big laugh breaking the intense mood. Thank god cuz I was about to feel my eyes water with emotion. "Sure cowboy! Except maybe next time we make it to the couch ok?" He laughs and sits up pulling his boxers on while leaning against the piano looking down at me. "I dunno hun, I think this spot has the best acoustics for your screams. You were on pitch the whole time and stayed right in the pocket." I'm cracking up at this point as tears are coming down my face from laughter. I lean up to him giving him a playful kiss while playing with his hair "Thanks coach." 

We begin getting dressed slowly as he hands me my discarded shorts and bra under the piano all the while laughing and kissing. I don't feel like putting my tight black top on so he sweetly offers me his flannel as he pulls on his grey crew neck tshirt. I lovingly agree as he smiles knowing his shirts are my absolute favorite. For whatever reason neither one of us make the move to leave the room. We continue talking and joking while we both play with different keys on the piano making up funny songs. Every now and then he'll play a tune from one of his songs for a couple bars and I swoon every time as I listen with my chin on the top of his shoulder. It's not until he catches me yawning that we realize it's almost 4am and we have to be back on set at 7. Well I do at least for hair and make up. He's good until 11. 

"We got to get to bed babe." He says reluctantly as I pout knowing he's right. "Is it weird that I don't want to leave?" He smiles before admitting the same thing. "Ya know, by the time we get back to my house and then have to wake up to come down here, we'd get more sleep if we just stayed. Maybe we can just crash on the couch in your trailer?" I ask shyly. "That's a good idea baby girl. Who knew blondes were so smart" he teases as he grabs my hand intertwining our fingers and making our way towards the door.

The lot is completely deserted. We've never been here this late or I guess this early is a better description. He opens and closes the door with a lock and we begin undressing leaving me in only his flannel and him in his boxers and tshirt. I sit on the deep couch while he grabs a pillow and blanket from the closet and I suddenly flashback to him telling me about the days he used to spend the night here when him and Miranda would be fighting and not wanting to go home. I get a little sad praying he never spends the night here alone trying to get away from me. All of that leaves my mind though as he situates himself under me and pulls me close wrapping the blanket over us and turning out the light. This couch isn't huge, and I'm sure in the morning we'll be stiff as a board but laying entirely on top of him as my body rises and falls with each of his breathes is the most comfortable I've ever been. He wraps his arms around me, and kisses the top of my head before saying "I love you Gwen. Sweet dreams." I sigh and smile snuggling into him. "I always dream of you. Love you too babe." And with that we drifted to sleep on the Voice lot.


	4. Chapter 4

My phone alarm going off at 7am made us both jump as we were in a deep deep slumber. As amazing as last night was we groan realizing that three hours of sleep was not nearly enough. Gregory my make up guy was going to have his work cut out for him today as he applies the concealer under my eyes. "Hit the snooze button babe and go back to sleep." His arms wrap tighter around me not letting me move. "Ugh I wish, Danillo will be here in twenty minutes." I say with my eyes still closed. I'm so exhausted. "I wish I could stay here all day cowboy." After another ten minutes of snuggling the sounds of crew members on the lot outside wake me up a bit more and I wiggle out of his arms, immediately missing the warmth. I take a five minute shower just to rinse off and when I come out Blake is sitting up with the cutest bed head hair I've ever seen. I can't help but chuckle at his curls all askew as I walk over and run my fingers through them. 

"Babe you don't have to get up, I can get ready in the other rooms. Go back to sleep and get a couple more hours of sleep." 

He looks up at me with massive bags under his fuzzy sky blue eyes "Psh, no way. We're in this together. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I went to sleep after keeping you up all night making you scream." He smiles as he playfully plays with my hand. I know this mood of his. He's always playfully horny in the morning and if we were in our beds at home I'd give in. But Danillo is about to knock any minute so all I can do is giggle while leaning down to him for a kiss. "Besides, I like being up when you're up." My heart melts a bit with gratitude remembering how I could hardly ever get Gavin up in the early morning for feedings and diaper changes with any of our babies. I'm so lost in his eyes that the knock on the door makes me jump and Blake laughs a bit. I wait for him to pull on his jeans before opening the door knowing that I'm already going to get an earful from my hairdresser once he sees the blanket and two of us. 

"Good morning Gweny" Danillo says all caffeinated up and suddenly I feel hungover from lack of sleep as the morning sun and outside noises hit me. Blake comes up from behind "Mornin' Danillo" he kisses the side of my head "Well darlin' I'm gonna go get some coffee and tea for us and maybe find some breakfast while you two get started. I'll be back soon." His voice is extra twangy this morning, probably cuz he's tired and it makes me smile as I watch him walk away to his truck. Danillo catches me checking out his butt as he makes his way across the lot teasing me by snapping his fingers in front of my eyes. "Yes honey we know he's awfully fun to look at but we got to started on this mess. What did you two do last night?" He walks in noticing the blanket and slept on couch before answering his own question "Oh... Never mind." We both break out in laughter as he gets to work. 

Blake returns with coffee, tea, bagels, yogurt, fruit and other goodies. Even though he was probably gone for only thirty minutes the second he walks through the door my face lights up and I realize how much I've missed him. The morning goes pretty smoothly as we rally through our exhaustion once the caffein kicks in and I roll in laughter as Blake and Danillo joke back and forward. We even discuss and swap ideas for the artists rehearsals. It's funny but I almost forgot that why I was here to begin with. Due to the intense love making, Seeing the artists yesterday felt like a lifetime ago. But I'm also super excited to get back to work and see how much they've improved. 

Gregory then shows up and Blake decides to make his way into the shower to start getting ready himself. Although I'd love to sit and watch him shower and change (and let's face it so would Gregory and Danillo) we decide to go into a separate trailer to finish up and give him some privacy. Darn. About forty minutes later I emerge from the trailer all done to find him sitting on the couch looking super cute. His jean jacket and light blue shirt is just adorable and because he didn't put a lot of product in hair it looks more wavy then curly. I can hardly contain myself from running my fingers through it cuz it looks so damn soft but I stop myself knowing we have to go film. 

"Wow baby girl! You look beautiful! You're so colorful, like a ray of sunshine, just for me!" I play with his hands wanting to kiss him but can't with my lips all done. "Aww! Thanks cowboy! And you look super hot. Like seriously. This jean jacket is seriously doin' it for me." We both laugh and he backs away a bit holding his finger up "Contain yourself woman. I know you want me but we got to get through a whole day of coaching kids without you jumping me. Think you can handle that Miss Stefani?" I pretend to pout and think before agreeing "I guess I can try, but I make no promises. Especially if we're in the room with that damn piano again." Blake lets out a huge laugh and he even blushes a little as I bite my lip. 

I'm having such a blast listening to these kids sing. And my god have some of them really improved. It pulls on my heart strings a bit to see them really use my advice from yesterday and see the drastic difference. Maybe I do have something to offer these artists. While we wait for the next group to enter I notice Blake give a huge yawn. "Tired cowboy?" I say jokingly with a guilty smile. "Yeah, wonder why." He then moves his eyes from me, across the room to the piano, then back to me. Even though we're in a room full of crew members and musicians I let out a huge burst of laughter. He then raises his eye brows as he looks me up and down while he bites his lips and I can tell he's replaying last nights events through his head. I blush and giggle as I notice the next artists entering and mouth the words "stop it" as he smiles like a guilty little boy. 

The day is finally coming to a close and even though I'm going to come back to watch the live shows, I get sad knowing this'll be my last time filming for awhile. I have no idea if I'm coming back season 11, they never ask until right before filming. I hope so, but I also know that it's Christina's spot so it's really up to her. I'm a little quiet as we gather our stuff from his trailer and am moving particularly slow on purpose trying to stall the inevitable of leaving. We've been here for 36 hours straight, you'd think I'd be dying to get home but I'm not. I know this seems dramatic but sometimes I feel as if I owe everything to this show. My whole life changed because of it. Without it, I wouldn't have new fans, new music, new faith, new friends and a new love.... A true love more like it. As we make our ways down his stairs towards the parking lot, I stop, stopping him with me. "What's up babe? Forget something?" I look down ashamed and embarrassed of my emotions. "I'm just going to miss this place. Who knows the next time I'll be here." Tears start to fill my eyes as Blake walks up to put my head on his chest. When he does that I know he's saying that it's ok for me to break and just let it go. Polar opposite of Gavin who would leave the room when I'd get to this point of girlish crying. Pretty much sums up these two relationships. Gavin walks away from me where as Blake runs towards me. "Shh baby girl it's ok, you know you'll be back as a coach someday. And if not then you'll be my mentor every season till the show gets canceled. I already had to fight off Adam and Pharrel to get you first so trust me you're a hot commodity darlin'" I give a half hearted smile towards him grateful that he's trying to cheer me up but I really am sad. The last few days have been incredible and I'm scared to give that up. 

Blake lifts my chin up to meet his eyes. "Do you remember the day we filmed the blinds a few weeks ago? How upset I was you weren't going to be there? And do you remember what you told me?" I sniffle a bit holding back tears wanting him to say the words. "You told me that we were soul mates, that no matter where we are or what we're doing, that we'd love each other forever." I smile and move closer to him. "Trust me when I say that I'll miss you more then anything. But you being on this show doesn't change the fact that I'm still going to be right next to you every night you fall asleep and every morning you wake up. Forever Gwen." 

A huge smile comes across my face causing his own eyes to brighten seeing my reaction. I realize how right he is. That even though I love this place, I'm not losing anything. I've already gained everything and I'm excited to see where it leads. He leans in for a kiss as we finally make our way to my house. Even though it's early, we're both exhausted from three hours of sleep the night before. We change into pajamas, close my black out curtains, and crawl into bed. He's asleep before I even get completely situated causing me to chuckle a bit. I sit up to give him a peck on the cheek and whisper "goodnight my love" into his ear hoping and praying he hears me in his dreams.


End file.
